warrior_cats_addictfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluestar's Prophecy
''Warriors: Bluestar's Prophecy ''(Super Edition) Bluestar's Prophecy Bluestar's Prophecy was released on 28 July 2009. It covers Bluestar's life from her birth to the beginning of Into the Wild. The novel begins on the day of Bluestar's death as she saves Fireheart and ThunderClan from the dog pack, a scene from A Dangerous Path. The novel then returns to when Bluestar was still a kit, Bluekit. Bluekit is apprenticed to Stonepelt as Bluepaw, and proves to be an excellent hunter, catching a squirrel "almost as big as her" on her first day of hunting. The next day, Goosefeather sees a sign in the vole Snowpaw (Bluepaw's sister) brings back to camp and proclaims that ThunderClan must attack WindClan. Later, he tells them that they must destroy WindClan's medicine supply in order to keep them at bay during winter. Pinestar is reluctant but agrees to attack at dawn. Bluepaw and Snowpaw are ordered to stay out of the fight, but they help Featherwhisker, the medicine cat apprentice, tend to the wounded. During the battle, Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower, destroys WindClan's medicine supplies, but is killed by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. Bluepaw enters a state of grief which lasts until Sunfall, the deputy and her new mentor since Stonepelt was injured during the WindClan battle and never healed, talks her out of it, telling her that she must honor Moonflower by doing well. She attends the Gathering that night, where she meets and becomes friendly with Crookedpaw and Oakheart of RiverClan. A while later, Bluepaw receives her warrior name, Bluefur, and Snowpaw receives hers, Snowfur. Bluefur finds out that a Clanmate, Thrushpelt, is in love with her, but she dismisses it, deciding that she is too young to have a mate. However, Snowfur wants a Clanmate named Thistlepaw as a mate. A few moons later, Pinestar announces that he wants no more of the warrior life and goes off to live his last life as a housecat. Sunfall becomes Sunstar and Tawnyspots becomes the new deputy. On a patrol to RiverClan, Bluefur is pulled aside by Oakheart, who tells her to meet him that night at Fourtrees. She does, and the two warriors spend the night together, having fallen in love. About a month later, Tawnyspots falls ill with an incurable illness, so he is unable to be deputy for much longer. Thistlepaw, now Thistleclaw, wishes to become deputy in his place. Bluefur discovers that she is pregnant with Oakheart's kits. ThunderClan believes her kits are with Thrushpelt and are overjoyed. After Goosefeather convinces her that she must become deputy, and not Thistleclaw due to his violence and ambition, Bluefur reluctantly brings her three kits (Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit), to RiverClan to live as RiverClan cats. Mosskit dies along the way. Bluefur then convinces ThunderClan that a fox or other creature took her kits. Once Featherwhisker deems Tawnyspots incurable and unfit for deputyship, Sunstar appoints Bluefur as the new deputy. After Sunstar dies, Bluefur becomes Bluestar and receives nine lives. Thistleclaw is outraged by this and continues to be bitter towards Bluestar until he was killed later on. Many months later, she is seen sitting with Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, and hears the "Fire will save our Clan" prophecy. The manga at the end of the novel depicts Bluestar's decision to accept Rusty (later Firestar) to the Clan. Category:Browse Category:Warriors Category:Warrior Cats Category:Template documentation Category:Images Category:Templates Category:StarClan Category:Cats Category:Blog posts